


Proof By Seduction

by kryptamazon (thefutureisequalaf)



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Background Korrasami - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, F/F, Massage, Nipple Play, Oil, Strap-Ons, Telepathic Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/kryptamazon
Summary: Korra proudly insists that she's "a top". Now that the young avatar is in a relationship, however, Avatar Kyoshi takes it upon herself to broaden her successor's horizons.a.k.a. Kyoshi takes control of Korra’s dreams in order to change her mind about bottoming for Asami.
Relationships: Korra/Kyoshi
Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223201
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2015, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017





	Proof By Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For two Femslash Kink Meme prompts I found while looking through past years.

In the dream, there was nothing she could do.

It wasn’t that Korra wanted to resist. Far from it. Still, she was accustomed to taking the lead in bed, and she couldn’t in the dream. That’s how she’d known it was a dream, the first time she opened her eyes to find the candlelit figure of towering Avatar Kyoshi kneeling astride her hips. She’d tried to sit up, but her body stayed on its back against unfamiliar silk sheets. She’d tried to look around and see where she was, but her head and neck tracked only the avatar of old. She’d been able to send her eyes roving over the imposing woman’s nude body, but she couldn’t tear them away. Her body moved only at Kyoshi’s will. Korra hadn’t even discovered that the sheets were dyed green and that the bedframe was carved from blackwood until the third night, when Kyoshi had turned her over and taken her from behind. It could only be a dream.

Yet it was all so real. Korra knew that the details of Kyoshi’s unpainted face, alternately hidden and highlighted by the flickering candles, weren’t the product of her imagination. The smooth ripples of musculature which accompanied the tall woman’s every motion couldn’t have been conjured by her sleeping mind. The quiet slick sounds of Kyoshi spreading gel on the obsidian dildo strapped to her hips were real. The darkening of her emerald eyes was real. And when she leaned forwards and pressed wet fingertips to Korra’s lips, the chill of the lube on her skin was real. The taste of it as she sucked Kyoshi’s long fingers into her mouth was real. Their texture against her tongue was real. The smirking curl of Kyoshi’s lips as she pushed them deeper was real.

This was going to take some explaining, once Asami returned from her business trip.

Kyoshi’s smirk widened as though she knew Korra’s thoughts. She withdrew her fingers, leaned forwards over Korra, and reached to the nightstand which the present avatar had never seen but assumed was there. Her strong hands came back with a large wooden bowl. “When you do with her what I do with you,” Kyoshi said in her low, earthy voice, “I can’t imagine she’ll complain.” She dipped her hands into the bowl and brought them back drenched in golden oil.

Korra had a reservation or two about that reasoning, but it certainly applied to her. Kyoshi knew exactly how to treat a woman in bed. Whether that came from her two centuries of experience, or from her apparent ability to read another Avatar’s mind, Korra didn’t know. Probably both.

Avatar Kyoshi’s oiled hands, long fingers spread, came down warm and firm on Korra’s chest, and the younger woman forgot all else because the oil fucking _tingled_. Kyoshi lifted her palms and trailed her fingers down the relief of Korra’s well-trained abdomen, leaving streaks of sensation which somehow felt on her skin the way peppermint tasted on her tongue, and Korra’s eyes slipped closed with a contented sigh.

From above came a low, predatory chuckle. “You like how that feels, little one?”

“Yes…” Korra trailed off as powerful hands massaged the tingly oil into her breasts. She arched her back into their warmth—Kyoshi _let_ her arch into them—but Kyoshi stayed well clear of her dream-captive’s tightening nipples, leaving the young avatar to squirm with anticipation and desire. Korra opened her eyes, knowing by now that Kyoshi liked to make a partner crave her, and let the towering woman relish the growing need in her eyes. If Korra was honest with herself, she enjoyed surrendering to Kyoshi’s sensual control. She wondered if Asami would be willing to try being on top…

“She’s just waiting for a sign that you’re not too proud to let her.” Kyoshi’s fingertips found Korra’s nipples, caressing them softly with the tingly oil—and then tugging hard.

Korra yelped in delighted agony. _“’Sami!”_ Asami, straddling her like this, gazing down at her like this, toying with her like this…

“And this.” Kyoshi flicked the dark, jutting points of the young avatar’s breasts. “And this…” She leaned down and took one tingling nipple into her mouth.

Warm and wet and tingle and suction and teeth collided headlong in Korra’s brain. She cried out in pleasure and thrust her chest up, demanding more. Kyoshi’s hands shoved her roughly down. “Behave,” she growled, eyes narrowed. “Be a good pet, or you won’t be able to come until tomorrow night.”

Korra gulped—could Kyoshi chi-block her orgasms?—and nodded in acquiescence.

“Say ‘Yes, Avatar’,” Kyoshi ordered.

The younger woman’s breath fled from her lungs. This was new. “Y-yes, Avatar.” Spirits, being _made_ to speak submissively…

Kyoshi inclined her head approvingly. “Good pet.” She ran a single, silky fingertip down the centerline of Korra’s oiled sternum. “Until you wake tomorrow, your only words will be ‘yes, Avatar’, ‘no, Avatar’, and ‘please, Avatar’. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Avatar,” Korra whispered, feeling heat pooling between her legs.

“I expect to hear my pet,” Kyoshi said reprovingly, firmly pinching one nipple to drive her point home.

“Yes, Avatar!” Korra’s voice sounded throaty and desperate in her ears, and the heat in her core began to stir and coil. Spirits, if Asami put on this kind of authority in bed…

“There’s a good pet,” the tall woman purred. She drew herself backwards from her place astride Korra’s hips, shifting to kneel between the helpless avatar’s muscled thighs. With the palm of one hand, she massaged the tingling oil into Korra’s vulva. Korra’s clit lit up her nerves with pleasure, and her hips sought more, instinctively pressing up into her captor’s hand. Kyoshi grinned knowingly. “See, little pet? Your body cares not for silly things like pride.” She pressed more firmly with her palm, letting Korra’s clit grind eagerly against her, and laughed softly to herself as the young avatar moaned with pleasure. “All that time fussing about being ‘a top’, when you could’ve been losing yourself in bliss.” She put her hands on Korra’s hips and used her weight to force the young avatar’s athletic body back down onto the bed. Korra tried to lift her hips again, but Kyoshi’s dream-spell was upon them once more, and her body refused to obey. She could only watch as Kyoshi took hold of the thick obsidian dildo harnessed to her hips and guided it to nuzzle, hard and smooth and slick, against her waiting labia. Kyoshi’s muscular torso flexed, pushing the toy slowly into Korra’s tight passage. The young avatar’s breathing came in hitches and gasps as the black glass filled her, irresistible and relentless as it pressed ever deeper into the powerful pelvic muscles trying to clamp down on it. Korra lost herself in the delicious, drawn-out feeling of being _made_ to stretch, _made_ to yield her deepest places to a lover’s conquest. And amid and through and above all her pleasure was towering Kyoshi, smirking down with satisfaction as she purred, “Now, little pet, I’m going to teach you to be so _very_ good for Asami…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, let me know :)


End file.
